Destiny For You 4
by Akemi a.k.a V
Summary: "What way would you choose for him?". Mamori terjebak dalam sebuah permainan gila sang Hanomi. Mampukah Mamori menghentikannya?/R


Gomen atas keterlambatan saya yang keterlaluan ini :(  
Akun ffn saya yg lama sudah tidak bisa d buka, jadi terpaksa harus updeth di akun yang baru :O

Kalau ada yang belum pernah baca ceritanya, kamu bisa cari autor bernama **" Vhy Otome Saoz" **dengan story** " Destiny For You " **

Maafkan keterlambatan saya :(

**Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada setiap reader yang telah membaca dan me-review fic ini.**

Dan khususnya buat** Iin Cka You-nii because this fic for you :)**

* * *

**thanks for : **

**kiky rizky ananda**

**undine-yaha**

**ceritanya menarik. apdeeeet!**

**Fitria-lyss di Fidelina  
**  
**ceycoew youichi**

**Iin Cka You-nii**

**DEVID'D**

**D'Akou'Chan  
****  
Tama Mitama  
**

**Sky Melody**

**Youichi Hikari  
****  
HirumaManda**  
**  
Natsuno Yurie Uchiha **

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**

* * *

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Destiny For You**

**Chapter 4**

**Present by**

**Akemi Amagawa *Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair :**

**HiruMamo**

**Warning : OC, Typo, OOC, gaje.**

* * *

Namaku Anezaki Mamori

Namaku Anezaki Mamori

Namaku Anezaki Mamori

Orang yang ku cintai. Hiruma Yoichi. Hiruma Yoichi. Hanya Hiruma Yoichi.

* * *

**-MAMORI POV's-**

Perlahan tapi pasti ku buka kedua kelopak mataku menatap cermin yang sedari tadi sungguh mengusik ketenanganku. Bukan karna aku takut pada sebuah cermin, tidak. Aku ketakutan pada refleksi yang di hasilkan oleh cermin tersebut. Wanita itu menatapku dari seberang cermin itu.

* * *

**-SMA SWASTA DEIMON, 17.30Pm-**

Aku menatap hampa kertas-kertas kosong yang saat ini berada di hadapanku. Beberapa saat lalu, Hiruma memerintahku untuk menyusun laporan pertandingan antara Deimon Devil Bats dengan Teikoku Alexanders. Biasanya, pekerjaan ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang berat mengingat seringnya aku membuat laporan seperti ini. Namun kali ini pekerjaan ini terasa sungguh berat dan sulit. Payah, aku memaki diriku sendiri. Entah mengapa hari ini tidak ada satu kegiatan pun yang dapat ku lakukan dengan benar. Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Sudah satu jam yang lalu aku berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan segala data-data hasil pertandingan kemarin yang sekarang berserakan di atas meja, sedangkan aku hanya diam dan menatap kertas-kertas kosong tersebut dengan perasaan frustasi.

"Manager sialan."  
Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku tulis di atas kertas kosong ini. Pikiranku terasa kosong. Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan saat aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Ku paksa otakku untuk bekerja seperti seharusnya, tapi ketakutan dan rasa frustasi benar-benar telah menghantuiku. Akhirnya akupun menghela nafas panjang dan menutupi wajahku dangan kedua tanganku untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa frustasi. Tapi rasa itu tetap ada.

"Manager sialaaan."  
Rasanya aku tau mengapa aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan benar hari ini. Semua iut disebabkan oleh kejadian tadi malam yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Begitu meyesakkan. Begitu menakutkan. Baru kali ini di dalam hidupku ada sesuatu yang sangat ku takutkan melebihi apapun di dunia ini, bahkan melebihi kecoa yang biasanya dapat membuat ku ketakutan setengah mati. Sesekali ku pandangi Hiruma yang sedang duduk sembari memainkan laptop VAIO miliknya di ujung ruangan sambil berpikir, Apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"MANAGER SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tiba-tiba Hiruma yang seharusnya berada di ujung ruangan berteriak kencang di telingaku sehingga aku tersentak kaget dan terjatuh dari atas kursi yang sedari tadi ku duduki. Baru kusadari ternyata Hiruma telah beranjak dari tempatnya dan sekarang sedang berada di sisiku.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun jangan teriak di telingaku dong." Balas ku dengan nada tersinggung sembari berdiri dan merapikan rok sekolah ku. Kadang aku lupa betapa menjengkelkannya dia. Tapi yah, walaupun dia menjengkelkan dan menyeramkan, Hiruma masih memiliki sisi baik di dalam dirinya dan yang paling aku suka darinya adalah, dia apa adanya.

"Dasar manager sialan budek. Dari tadi kau ngapain saja hanya diam dan menatap semua kertas itu tanpa melakukan apapun? Apa cream puff menjijikkan itu telah menghancurkan syaraf-syaraf otak sialan mu ?" bentak Hiruma kesal sembari menodongkan AK-47 nya padaku. Refleks, ku ambil sapu kesayanganku yang selama ini senantiasa selalu menemaniku saat berkelahi dengan Hiruma.

"Tidak usah ngomong kasar begitu padaku Hiruma-kun. Aku bukan salah satu budakmu!" balasku dengan nada tinggi dan menatap tajam Hiruma tepat di matanya. Sejenak Hiruma hanya diam, di turunkannya senjatanya dari wajahku dan balas menatapku. Pandanganku pun melunak.

"Apa yang ada di pikiran sialanmu itu? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Bukan Cuma tadi. Seharian ini kau betul–betul seperti mayat hidup." Ujar Hiruma pelan.

DEG

Kata-kata mayat yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma membuat ku ketakutan. Ku tundukkan kepalaku menatap lantai. Aku teringat kembali akan tubuh kaku Hiruma yang tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari setiap luka di sekujur tubuh kakunya . Tanpa kusadari setetes air mata mengalir lembut di wajahku. Aku betul-betul ketakutan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Hiruma, lelaki yang sangat kucintai. Sejenak Hiruma hanya menatapku dalam diam. Lalu,

"Mamori." Aku tersentak kaget mendengar Hiruma memanggil nama ku untuk pertama kalinya tanpa menggunakan embel-embelan "Sialan" nya. Hiruma menjulurkan tangannya menaikkan wajahku sehingga aku dapat melihat mata hijau toscanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mataku dan mengusap lembut pipiku untuk menghapus air mataku. Tapi, memandang wajahnya benar-benar membuatku sedih. Aku tak tau berapa lama lagi aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Tak kuasa menahan sedih, tangisku pun pecah . Ku peluk Hiruma yang berada di hadapanku dengan erat dan ku benamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang, aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresinya dan tanpa memperdulikan ekspresinya. Yang ku tau saat ini hanya, aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangannya. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah ku relakan Hiruma di bawa pergi oleh wanita itu. Tanpa ku sadari, Hiruma merangkul tubuhku erat dalam pelukannya dan mengusap rambut auburn ku dengan lembut. Baru kali ini Hiruma memperlakukan ku dengan lembut. Aku merasa sedikit beruntung karena para anggota Devil Bats telah pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok mereka semua akan bertanding melawan SMA Ojo White Knights dan hanya ada kami berdua di sini.

Aku menangis hingga hari mulai gelap. Setelah tangisku mulai reda dan perasaan ku mulai membaik, Hiruma melepas pelukannya dan mengantarkan ku pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang manager sialan. Hari sudah gelap. Besok saja kau bersihkan tempat sialan ini." Perintahnya seperti biasa sembari berjalan meninggalkanku yang sedang mencoba mengunci pintu ruang klub.

"Tunggu Hiruma-kun." Panggilku melihat Hiruma yang telah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Yah, balik lagi deh setannya. Namun dengan senyum bahagia ku kejar ia setelah memastikan pintu ruang klub sudah terkinci rapat.

"Dasar manager sialan lelet. Kau itu benar-benar lamban sekali. Itu semua pasti karna kue sus sialan yang setiap hari kau makan sehingga membuatmu semakin gendut. Kekekekekeke." Ledek Hiruma dengan kejamnya.

"Jangan menghinaku Hiruma-kun. Kau itu memang menjengkelkan. Aku benci padamu," seruku jengkel dan melenggang pergi mendahuluinya.

"Kekekekeke." Hiruma hanya tertawa dan tetap berjalan santai tanpa berniat mengejarku. Akhirnya aku berbalik dan kembali berjalan di sisinya. Walau masih dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Lama kami terdiam, asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki kami dan hiruk pikuk suasana perkotaan. Tanpa terasa, akhirnya kami telah sampai di depan rumahku. Akupun membuka pagar dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hiruma karna telah mengantarkan ku pulang. Semenjak kami berpacaran, Hiruma memang selalu mengantar ku pulang. Senangnya. Saat aku hendak melangkah ke rumah, Hiruma menarik tanganku dan berkata," Jaga kesehatanmu."Setelah berjuar Hiruma melenggang pergi meninggalkanku yang tercengang heran. 'Ternyata hari ini bukan hanya aku yang berprilaku aneh,' pikirku. Ku perhatikan punggung Hiruma yang menghilang di balik gang di ujung jalan rumahku dengan perasaan sedih.

* * *

**NORMAL POV's**

Wanita bermata merah itu terkekeh geli melihat Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan bersisian dari atap sebuah hotel bintang lima. "Ini menarik." Ujarnya pelan lalu menghilang di balik kumpulan mawar hitamnya yang kian berseri .

* * *

Mamori membuka pintu rumahnya seraya membuka sepasang sepatu sport yang di berikan Hiruma dulu padanya.

Klek

"Eh, kau kah itu Mamo-chan?" seru ibu Mamori yang sedang meliriknya dari dapur ketika mengetahui putri satu-satunya telah pulang.

"Iya ibu." Jawab Mamori lesu tanpa melihat ibunya sembari menutup pintu dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Di bukanya pintu kamarnya lalu masuk dan segera mandi.

**-skip Mamori mandi-**

Mamori duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan handuk masih tersampirkan di lehernya yang putih, matanya menatap bayangan yang terbentuk di dalam cermin di sudut ruangan. Kali ini hanya sepasang mata biru saphirenya yang membalas tatapan kosongnya. Lama ia pandangi wajahnya sendiri, merenung. Pikirannya berkelana jauh mencari sesuatu, suatu cara tepatnya. Tapi dari beribu-ribu cara yang dipikirkannya, hanya cara itu yang kemungkinan besar dapat melepaskannya dari cengkraman wanita itu. Memenuhi semua keinginannya.

"Ya hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan." Bisiknya pelan. Mamori bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia termasuk salah satu gadis terpintar sejepang. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Dalam diam ia menangis pelan.

* * *

**-Tokyo, 23.45Pm-**

Tampak dua orang pemuda berjalan gontai di depan supermarket son-son dengan botol di kedua tangan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa cecegukan dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk. Mereka berjalan melewati taman kota yang kelihatan sepi sambil terus cekikikan, melewati sebuah air mancur besar dengan patung seorang malaikat yang sedang menarik busur abadi di , taman tersebut tidak sesepi kelihatannya. Di balik air mancur itu tepatnya di sebuah kursi taman tua, terdapat seorang wanita sedang menangis pelan. Baju hitam berlengan panjang wanita itu mungkin tidak cukup membuatnya merasa hangat di dalam dinginnya malam di toko apalagi dengan bawahan rok mini yang menampakkan paha hingga kakinya yang putih bersih. Kedua tangan wanita itu menutup wajahnya yang basah karna air mata. Kedua pemuda mabuk itu menghentikan langkahnya dan saling berpandangan seraya tersenyum misterius. Kesempatan seperti ini sangatlah jarang mereka dapatkan, pikir mereka. Mereka pun berjalan gontai menuju wanitu itu.

"Hei gadis cantik. Sedang apa kamu sendirian di sini?" seru salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu dengan senyum mesum seraya menyisir ramut hitam berantakannya. Namun wanita itu tetap tak bergeming dan hanya duduk diam.  
"Kenapa kamu sedih? Ayolah, ikut dengan kami. Kami jamin kamu pasti akan merasa senang. Hahahahah," seru pemuda lain dengan rambut coklat panjang seraya menarik tangan wanita itu dari wajahnya. Namun wanita itu menarik tangannya dan menutup wajahnya kembali.

"Hei, ayolah, tunjukkan wajah cantik mu itu pada kami." Serunya kembali. Namun wanita itu tetap diam dan tak bergeming. Akhirnya kesabaran kedua pemuda itu habis. Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut menarik tangan wanita itu diikuti oleh temannya. Mereka menarik wanita itu berdiri dan menyeretnya, namun wanita tersebut berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pemuda bejat tersebut dan berlari keluar dari taman. Melihat mangsanya melarikan diri, kedua pemuda mabuk itu merasa geram dan mengejarnya, tak mau kesempatan bagus ini terbuang begitu saja. Di kejarnya wanita itu kemanapun iya berlari. Akhirnya terjebaklah wanita itu disebuah gang buntu.

"Hahahahaha. Mau kemana lagi kamu gadis manis?"

"Bermainlah bersama kami." Seru kedua pemuda itu seraya tertawa puas. Wanita itu hanya diam. Baju hitam dengan lengan panjangnya telah basah oleh keringat karena berlari dari kejaran kedua pemuda itu. Merekapun mendekati gadis itu, menyudutkannya di sisi tembok. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari maut sedari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik bulan yang kini telah mnerangi kota tokyo mengalahkan awan yang sedari tadi menutupinya. Dengan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, kedua pemuda itu baru menyadari bahwa wanita tersebut berambut auburn dengan mata berwarna biru saphire cerah yang sedang menatap tajam mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah benda yang siap menghabisi nyawa mereka kini telah berada di genggaman wanitu itu. Wanita itu kini mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau yang sedari tadi di genggamnya sejak ia berlari menuju gang tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan mundur perlahan. Namun mereka kembali terkejut dengan sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Refleks mereka memutar badan mereka untuk mencari tau asal suara tersebut. Sekarang di hadapan mereka telah berdiri seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah yang seakan siap menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Hihihi. Lakukanlah sekarang Mamori." Seru wanita itu pelan dengan senyuman kejam. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan ketakutan. Akhirnya sekarang mereka sadari, bahwa gadis itu bukanlah mangsa melainkan pancingan yang membawa mangsanya ke tempat ini untuk di habisi. Mereka ingin berlari menjauh, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat kaki mereka kaku dan lidah mereka kelu.

Mamori mendekati kedua pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya .Ditatap nya mata kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin, lalu tanpa belas kasihan di naikkan nya lebih tinggi pisau di dalam genggamannya dan dengan cepat tapi pasti dihujamkannya pisau ke arah pemuda bejat tersebut.

'Hanya ini caranya. Maafkan aku Hiruma-kun.'

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

**W**hat **W**ay **W**ould **Y**ou **C**hoose **F**or **H**im **?**  
**I**nteresting **?**

* * *

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ?

Baca di chap selanjutnya :)

Yosh, Review please :)


End file.
